Freya: Legend Of The Light Hanyou
by 7 Winds
Summary: First Fanfic, One young girlFreya gets her birthday wish and get more than she could imagine. Finding out she is a half wolf demon, half spiritualist is one thing. You will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any characters in the show. I do how ever own Freya, She is my character and no one can have her... and now on to the story.**

**Freya: Legend Of the Light Hanyou**

Prophecy and Destiny

For many generations now a story has been passed in my family telling that one who is born from a being of pure heart and that of a moonlight guardian will travel to the east. Their this person will cross the boundaries of time to travel with a group of heroes to help bring their heart together and rid the land of the poisons evil that plagues it.

I personally never believed it but always found it interesting to heard from my mother and father. "Freya time for dinner!" "Ok be down in a minute." ' That's my mother, May Mathews. She is a 36 year old secretary for some mega corporation. "**FREYA HURRY UP I'M STRAVING AND YOUR MOTHER WON'T EAT WITH OUT YOU**." "Alright I'm coming." That would be my dad, David Mathews. He is a 38 year old captain in the local police force. Then there is ME, Cute little old me Freya Mathews, age 16. I have pure white hair 'no it is not dyed or bleached' , dark green eyes and stand about 5'7. I also like standing up for what is right. Which in turn get me into a lot of fights. My mother tells me I should stop fight to much because it is wrong for a lady to fight, but father says that it is always good to stand up for what you believe is right. "**COME ON ALL READY**".

Before could even put the first piece of food in my mouth I am interrupted by dad, "**Freya, your mother and I have been thinking about your request for your 16th birthday present from us**." I held my breath at this point because I had been waiting days for this. "**We have decided to let you go to japan for the summer**." ' Yes this was going to be the best summer ever' . "**But there are some conditions you will have to follow**".

" What conditions Dad". "**First: you will be with an old family friend. She has a daughter your age who will help you around. Second: You will never leave without Her being with you or vice versa got that**." "Yes father" " **The people you will be staying with are the**** Higurashi's. They have a family shine so you will be able to full fill your wish to see the history behind the legends you read about**." 'Yes this just keeps getting better and better.' " **Also Kagome is the name miss Higurashi's daughter be respectful to her. Ok.**" "OK". "**Your passport is in the living room on the T.V., pack your things for your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon**". "Right away." I sprinted up the stairs to my room to pack.

_Down in the Kitchen_

" _Are you sure it is wise to be sending her this soon. I mean she is still young_"

" **It will be alright the prophecy said that she would gain the strength needed to help them**." " _But she is only half wolf demon darling_." " **She also has your innate light powers too honey, and I am sure she will learn how to use them. After all she is your daughter**." "I_ hope your right... How long until the seal breaks concealing her true form_ ." " **Three maybe four days at most. That should be enough time for her destiny to catch up to her**." "_For her sake I hope you are right_."

(well this ends the chapter of my first fanfic reviews please and please no flames. I will update soon Next Chapter Wolf Ears, Dog Ears, and Guantlets: Destiny's collide)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any characters in the show. I do how ever own Freya, She is my character and no one can have her... and now on to the story.

'Single quotes' = thinking to self

"double quotes"= talking out loud

(Name) at the Beginning of a section = who's point of view it is from

**Chapter 2**

**Wolf Ears, Dog Ears, Swords , Gauntlets: Destiny's collide**

(Kagome)

I pushed the door open _"Mom! I'm home!_" "Oh, Kagome your back." "_Yeah I told Inuyasha that I need to come back because I was low on supplies and other things_." "That's good honey. So how long will you be staying for." "_A week. That's if Inuyasha doesn't get impatient and tries to get me to come back sooner. Why do you ask_?" "Well an old friend of the family is having their daughter come to Tokyo for a while and I was hoping you could be her guide for the time." "_Mom! How could you agree to something like that when you know I am not here that often. Not to mention what if Inuyasha comes early to get because he tired of waiting_." "I know honey but, they are very close friends to the family from before your father died. Please Dear."…. (sigh) "_Ok mom. When will_ _she be arriving?" "_Later this afternoon."........ "_WHAT!_!"

* * *

(Tokyo Airport)

(Freya)

"Geez; this place makes just as much sense as a rat maze" ' I scan the area of exit ramp after disembarking from the plane. To my knowledge I was to take a taxi to the Higurashi shrine and that was where I would be staying during this trip. The only problem was that; I COULD'NT FIND MY WAY OUT!!!' (sign)

(Two hours later at Higurashi shrine)

"Man do you think that they have enough steps in this. I mean; MY god this is tiring. Must (heavy breathing) REEESSSTTT!" 'But I had to at met though this place was beautiful. The Huge tree was amazing sight to see. But when my eyes saw this small shack my heart began to beat fast. I didn't know why, but I felt a strange pull like in their like I would find out something about my past and future would be revealed in some way. I got up still dragging my heavy suitcase along with me as I walked over to it. I put my hand on the door; I slowly began to open it. "Can_ I help you?"_ (I jumped and turned around quickly to find a girl my age right behind me)"WAAH, don't scare people like that you could have given me heart attack." "_Sorry, but is their anything I can help you with." "_Uaah; Oh yeah how rude of me (bowing) my name is Freya Mathews I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi." "_I'm Kagome ... Oh you must be the visitor mom was talking about. Come inside please and (she turns towards me) Welcome to Higurashi shrine."_

* * *

_(Kagome)_

_(Inside the house)_

_'I can't believe mom did this; I mean she knows that I can't stick around for long, Inuyasha will get antsy in two days time. Then he will come right thought the well demanding I come back, most likely when I am showing Freya around town.' (sigh) _

"Are you alright Kagome." she asked me with a look of concern on her face.

"_Yes I'm just fine"; 'no I'm not fine, Ooh. What am I going to do?'_

"_Mom Freya's here". __**"I will be there in a minute. Have a seat in the living room." **_

"_Ok, come on lets go" _

"Alright" we made are way from the front entrance to the living and sat down. A few minutes later Ms. Higurashi came into the room. _**"It is a pleasure to see you; your parents have told me so much about you."**_ "I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing to here" I said with a slight grin. (chuckle) _**"Don't worry. I didn't hear anything bad from your parents...... Now as for your sleeping arrangements you want to stay with Kagome in her room." **_I tensed up at that point. "Only if Kagome won't mind". I looking over at Kagome '_Of course I mind but I don't see any harm so long as Inuyasha doesn't come in my room the window in the middle of the night.' _

"_It's ok with me" __**"Wonderful now lets get you settled in". **_

_'As we got Freya's things setup in my room it just dawned on me. This probably won't turn out good.'_

(Two Days Later)

Freya

It was the early afternoon I was up in Kagome's room reading over so of the places I wanted to see while I was here. When the window to her room is thrown open. "KAGOME IT DOESN'T TAKE TWO DAYS (He turn toward the desk to see me sitting there wide eyed and stunned) GEt ….. Who are you?" said Inuyasha. He points to me with what looks like a clawed finger. "Me (pointing to myself) I'm Freya Mathews. I'm staying with Kagome who are you?" 'Then reality snapped back into focus for me and I noticed this was wearing a red yamika (hope I spelled it right), he had pure white hair, and piercing yellow eyes. But the strangest thing was that he didn't have normal ears he had dog ears that where white on top of his head. Was he some kind of cosplayer because it was a good costume; the ears looked so real. Did his ear just twitch. "Are you a friend of Kagome's because if you are that is one weird way to greet her by coming through the window…. How did you get up here anyway."…. "I umm don't I mean that it is complicated to explain" He looks at me with a half grin you could say while laughing a little. 'Why is he so nervous about answering that question.' As if fate through this dog boy a bone the door to the room opens. "_Freya if you feel up to it we could…(she see Inuyasha standing in the room will a nervous look on his face.) INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I SAID I NEED THREE DAYS TO GET EVERYTHING TOGETHER! IT'S BEEN ONLY TWO!"_.. "WELL YOU ARE WASTING TIME WE COULD BE SPENDING LOOKING FOR JEWEL SHARDS, BUT NO YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR SCKOOL STUFF!.."  "_INUYASHA YOU RELIZE THAT THE WHOLE WORLD DOES NOT REVOVLE AROUND FINDING THE JEWEL SHARDS I HAVE A LIFE HERE IN THE PRESENT AS WELL IN THE PAST!" _"WELL GOOD FOR YOU! MAYBE NARAKU WILL JUST KILL HIMSELF THEN HMMM!" ….(I cut in at this point) "HEY! What the Hell is going on? Who.. no better yet what is Inuyasha and why is he here?" ….(Kagome and Inuyasha both exchange a look of confusion) "_That is going to take sometime to explain everything" said Kagome._.. (I lean back in the chair) "I've got nothing but time." (Kagome sighs) "_I guess I will start at the beginning._"

(Two hours later)

" _And we have been trying are best to get as many jewel shards before Naraku can get a hold of them._ _Do you have any questions?_" … ( I lean forward) "So let me get this straight Inuyasha here is a half-demon who you freed from a tree to help you get rid of a demon that was chasing you. (Kagome nods) but during this fight the Sacred Jewel this Shikon No Tama is ripped from your body. And after the fight you bound Inuyasha with the necklace he wears now because he tried to kill you for the jewel but he doesn't care about the jewel anymore. He wants to get revenge on this Naraku guy. (she nods again) Also while this was going on you; Lets just say accidentally broke the jewel into a bazillion pieces and are now searching for them." Inuyasha smiles at Kagome and points at her "Ha. Now someone else believes that it was your fault the jewel broke" Kagome closes her eye in frustration and shout "SIT!!" all of a sudden Inuyasha hits the ground like a brick. I start laughing "So that was the word Kagome used to bind you.. Funny. Oh and Inyasha I said that because it was the only thing that made any since." I hear him grumble on the floor an acknowledgement. " So you also have three, no four others traveling with you right. A monk, a demon slayer as you say and a demon child." She nodded once more. " OK. Now I have a question for you and I will not take no for an answer. Can I come with you pleaseee!!!"

Kagome looks over at Inuyasha who has finally pulled himself off the floor. "Why should we have a human along who can't even protect herself" he says while pointing his finger at me. "Excuse me but I am a black belt in Tai-Wan-Dao (hope I spelled right) and I have been trained by my father who is a professional fighter in close-quarter combat in how to use a sword so chew on that." Kagome shrugs and says " She has you there Inuyasha. So, you can come on one condition (I nod) if the fighting get to intense you are to come back here to the present since you have no special abilities or powers of your own to help fight or defend yourself with. Agreed". I sigh. "Fine I agree to your terms. (I clap my hands) So when do we leave".

(Next Day)

(Freya)

Author's note

Sorry everyone for waiting so long to update this one but my muse for it died along the way. Please for give me it will try a resurrect it as soon as possible. Sorry.


End file.
